Wounded
by CloudyRose06
Summary: The wounded Apollo and Starbuck share a bit of intimacy before their rescue. SLASH WARNING!


**WOUNDED**

Lieutenant Starbuck found himself standing in the middle of a tattered battlefield in the middle of the desert on a remote planet. There was a war going on between the Colonials and a strange reptilian race, hence the reason some of the reptilians bodies were lying among the rest of the dead. Starbuck was clearly frantic, but it wasn't because of the dead bodies around him. He was looking for his best friend and superior officer, Captain Apollo.

Starbuck waded through the dead bodies while calling the Captain's name for like over ten centons until he finally reached him. Apollo was alive and barely conscious, though seriously wounded and trying to hold himself together. His right thigh got a huge gash across it and there was one as his right side as well. Being a lefty, Apollo would sure have a hard time functioning with his dominent hand for quite some time.

"Apollo!" Starbuck cried when he finally reached the other man. "Apollo, wake up! Come on, buddy! Please!"

Apollo only managed a weak smile through his harse breathing. "What took you so long?"

Starbuck chuckled a bit. Any of the wise-crack jokes Apollo learned even in danger, he got them from Starbuck. "Now I thought you were better than this. Several lousy snake men and you're down? Aw... I'd better get you directly to the Life Station once we get back to the Galactica-"

"Don't bother," Apollo gently interrupted. "We got medtechs down here, don't we?"

Starbuck suddenly sighed with deep regret.

Apollo noticed almost immediately. "Starbuck? What's wrong?"

"All the medtechs were killed along with most of the squad," Starbuck sadly informed him.

"Frack!" Apollo cursed before the pain shot up his thigh.

"Easy!" Starbuck cried as he rips off part of his right pant leg so he could bandage it around Apollo's thigh.

"Now why did you do that? You know that won't hold all of the blood."

"Well, you are pretty much on the hurt side," Starbuck pointed out.

"You look pretty beat up yourself," Apollo chided, seeing a cut on Starbuck's right cheek as well as a huge on across his back and a shot in his left lower arm.

"Pfft. What's a thousand cuts to a war jock?" Starbuck dismissed with a weak grin. He himself was groaning in pain even as he finished bandaging Apollo's thigh.

"I'm serious, buddy. You can't ignore your own well-being just to save mine."

"But I can't lose you again!" Starbuck rang out, but then realized what he just said. Tears started to flow from his eyes.

Apollo gave his wingman a long confused look. "I don't know what you mean..."

Starbuck sighed. "That doesn't matter now... you're here now and there's no way in Hades that you have died-"

"Does it look like I'm about to leave anytime soon?"

"Well, look at you! You're..." Starbuck's voice is starting to break. "But I thought..."

Apollo sighed through his pain. "Starbuck, what am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know, but..." Starbuck lightly presses his lips against the Captain's. "I can't bear the thought of losing you. I love you too much... I'm rambling, aren't I?"

Apollo just smiled. "Maybe we're both rambling."

Both warriors kissed again.

"Apollo," Starbuck finally said the moment after they broke their kiss. "You don't think the girls would find out about us-"

"We all broke up, remember?" Apollo interrupted.

"Ah, that's right!" Starbuck said. "Maybe we should call a shuttle now?"

Apollo nodded.

Five centars later in the Life Station...

"And I suppose that was why most of our squad ended up bleeding to death due to death of all the medtechs stationed there," Starbuck just finished with the story of the recent battle, while smoking his fumarello. He and Apollo have got their wounds bandaged up. "These green scales are just too fracking smart for their own good."

"We've been scanning the entire region for any signs of Cylon activity behind the assault," Apollo added. "These creatures bear a strong resemblance to the ones that created the Centurions, except they specialize in both piracy and slavery through means of mind manipulation. It's only a matter of time before this starts to spread."

"Perfect," Boomer fumed. "I suppose now we're dealing with literally cold-blooded pirates."

"Kind of a nice contrast to those uptight Eastern Alliance snitrags, don't you think?" Starbuck pointed out.

"Anyone seen Doctor Salik lately?" Boomer asked.

"He died twenty sectons ago, remember?" Apollo answered.

"That poor old guy's been really sick lately," Starbuck added, "and Apollo, Boomer wasn't really here when it happened."

"Died! Oh boy..." Boomer was surprised. He was once stranded on a jungle planet for a quatron before finally being rescued. It had been real hard on the rest of the pilots as well. "This is what happens when you're being wounded and stuck on the planet for so long. Speaking of which, what exactly happened down there?"

"The usual," Apollo casually answered.

"Yeah," Starbuck said, grinning. "Just us being wounded waiting to be rescued, right?"

Boomer was perplexed. "Am I missing something here?"

Apollo and Starbuck just casually laughed. That little kiss would be a little secret between two best friends.


End file.
